Olympus-class battleship
The Olympus-class battleship is a Class of battleship used by the Federation Fleet. The Olympus-class was designed to carry an Aurora Unit and act as the flagship for the fleets they are in. Due to space gained from having an Aurora Unit onboard, they carry superior weapons systems and need fewer crew members than other ships of a similar size. They carry many Stiletto-class fighters and Aries-Class Transport Vessels, and are able to dock with smaller escort frigates. They contain at least five docking bays capable of accommodating ships up to the size of an Aries-class transport and launch fighters out of them from conveyor belts that run through the ship. They are powered by Fuel Gel. Their armaments include Twin Hydra multiturrets and other weapons. Inside the ship, there are point-defense Halberd turrets, Galactic Federation Marines, naval crewmen (such as fleet troopers and mechanics), and vehicles. The battleships feature a biohazard scanning room, medical chamber, weapons storage, and command deck. Olympus-class ships [[GFS Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] *The [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]], the original Olympus-class battleship, was constructed in the Aliehs III shipyards 20 years prior to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Commanded by Fleet Admiral Dane, it is the flagship of the large Galactic Federation fleet stationed above planet Norion in the Kalandor Region. During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it is attacked by Space Pirates. Samus and three other Bounty Hunters are being briefed by Admiral Dane about a new mission when the Pirates attack. During the battle, the Hunters help repel the Pirates. Later the Olympus leads the invasion of the Pirate Homeworld during which it launches its fighters and landing craft whilst bombarding primary targets from orbit. Shortly afterwards the Olympus leads the assault on the Pirate forces stationed over Phaaze. The ship's Aurora Unit is Aurora Unit 242. [[GFS Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] *The [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] is another Olympus-class battleship. It was on a training mission four months prior to Corruption, when it was attacked by Dark Samus and her army of Phazon corrupted Pirates, who stole Aurora Unit 313 there. Samus discovered the derelict vessel a month later, adrift in the Gaflar System. She found Leviathan Command Codes in a Space Pirate Boarding Craft deep within the ship. Logbook entry Trivia variant of an Olympus battleship: unlike the Olympus, this ship has two prongs on the underside and only two fuel pods on the rear compared to the four of the Olympus. These ships are common in the Fleet along with Griffin-class frigates, and one is seen being able to withstand several shots from a Space Pirate cannon.]] *The original design of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid IV looks quite similar to the Olympus-class battleship's design.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojaNBuEeJt4 *The design also resembles the Rebel alliance Medical Frigate in Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. Etymology In Greek mythology, Mount Olympus was regarded as the "home of the gods", specifically of the Twelve Olympians, the twelve principal gods of the ancient Hellenistic world. Any climb to Mount Olympus starts from the town of Litochoro, which took the name City of Gods because of its location on the roots of the mountain. Mount Olympus was the home of the 12 Olympian gods. Mount Olympus was the most worshipped mountain of Greece. Olympus was surrounded by Uranus, the heaven. It never rained on Mount Olympus nor was it ever windy, only some clouds were appearing from time to time to bless the world with water. Mount Olympus is a popular mountain name. Apart from the Greek Olympus, there was a mountain of the same name in ancient Phrygia and also currently one in Cyprus, one in Utah, one in Washington, one in San Francisco, CA, one on Mars, and many others. References Category:Galactic Federation Category:Spacecraft classes Category:Vehicles